In recent years the video cassette recorder, or VCR, has become almost as common a household appliance as the television set. Typically, VCRs are used to record television programs for later play back, or to play prerecorded video cassettes. VCRs generally are equipped with a door or slot into which the video cassettes are inserted. The door or slot is located on the front faceplate of most modern VCRs.
VCRs must be connected to a television set for play back. For this reason, VCRs are usually placed near the television set, often within a few feet of the floor. One disadvantage to this arrangement is that it puts the VCR within easy reach of small children. Small children can seriously damage a VCR by inserting foreign objects into the video cassette door or slot. Worse, children can injure their hands by sticking them into the video cassette door.
For these reasons, a child resistant VCR cover is desired which would deny children access to the video cassette door. One such VCR cover, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,879, comprises a bracket and a door cover slidably mounted on the bracket. The bracket is affixed to the VCR by epoxy glue. A disadvantage of this cover is that it is difficult to remove the bracket, insofar as it is glued to the VCR. A further disadvantage is that the cover is not very attractive.